Did You Mean, You Love Me?
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Roderich sebenarnya hanya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang wajar pada Gilbert. Tapi siapa sangka jawaban dari Gilbert akan berujung pada .../"Ak-aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku, saat aku mengganggumu."/AusPruss/Little Fluffy/Mind to RnR?


Halaman belakang rumah sang personifikasi negara Austria yang megah itu, nampaknya tidaklah terlalu sepi—seperti biasanya—sore itu. Bangku kecil dengan meja kayu di sampingnya yang biasanya dipakai sang pemilik rumah minum teh atau memain-mainkan biola kesayangannya itu nampak kosong. Sebaliknya, bangku piknik yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman bunga cantik itu tampak ramai.

Tidak, bukan ramai karena banyak orang. Sebenarnya, melainkan hanya terdapat dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan papan permainan catur di hadapan mereka. Sayangnya, salah seorang di antara mereka itu sangat berisik. Bahkan dalam permainan catur yang butuh ketenangan sekalipun.

Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Roderich Edelstein—

—Kalian tentu tahu siapa si berisik itu.

"Hei! Kau curaanngg! Kau memindahkan kudaku selagi aku tidak melihat!"

"_Kesesesese _... permainanmu payah, Edelstein!"

"Skak mat! _Yeah_! Aku memang _awesome_!"

"Cih, aku tidak menutup celah satu itu ..."

"—He-hei! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Urat kesabaran Roderich hampir putus dengan semua ocehan tidak penting Gilbert. Tapi si pria Austria ini memilih diam dan bersabar. Karena jika emosinya meledak, tidak mempan sama sekali untuk makluk albino yang mengakui dirinya sebagai orang ter-_awesome _di dunia itu. Seperti pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, Gilbert hanya akan mentertawakannya—padahal tidak ada yang lucu—jika Roderich mulai marah.

Karena itu, memarah-marahi Gilbert itu tidak ada untungnya. Ya, hanya buang-buang energi. Bagi Roderich, buang-buang energi itu akan membuatnya cepat lapar. Ketika lapar, ia akan makan dan tentu saja ia harus merelakan uangnya pergi untuk sepiring makanan. Dengan kata lain, boros—dan tentu saja—Roderich sangat anti dengan sepatah kata itu.

Permainan catur mereka sudah di ambang batas penyelesaian. Papan catur itu sudah sepi oleh tim putih—milik Gilbert. Roderich sangat berpotensi menang saat ini.

—_Tak_.

Dua mata _ruby_ Gilbert yang melebar, diiringi senyuman kemenangan milik Roderich. Sebuah kerucut hitam yang dipindahkan sang personifikasi negara Austria itu penutupnya. Si raja putih pun tidak bisa ke mana-mana setelah seluruh jalannya diblokade.

"Cih! Memang hanya orang yang tidak _awesome_-lah yang berbuat curang," Gilbert kembali mengumpat—tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya.

Roderich sedikit mencibir, untuk kemudian ia kembali tersenyum setelah mengingat suatu hal yang penting. "Ah, kau tidak lupa dengan persetujuan kita sebelum permainan dimulai 'kan?"

"Sayangnya aku harap kau lupa akan hal itu," gumam Gilbert, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada—sebenarnya bersiap dengan apa yang akan si kaca mata katakan.

Roderich menyeringai, "Jangan lari Beilschmidt, Kau sendiri yang membuat perjanjian itu 'kan?"

Dengan enteng, Gilbert menimpali, "Hanya orang yang tidak _awesome_-lah yang lari dari janji yang ia buat sendiri." Ya, meskipun dalam hati ia masih harap-harap cemas.

* * *

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Did You Mean, You Love Me? © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, semi-canon, contains of shounen-ai/Boys Love, seme!Austria, and uke!Prussia.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Did You Mean, You Love Me?**

**.: AusPruss :.**

* * *

Roderich terdiam sembari mengetuk-ngetukan pelan jari telunjuknya di meja piknik tersebut. Ketukan itu sebenarnya kian membuat jantung Gilbert berdetak kencang. Mungkin ini hari keburuntungan Roderich, salah satunya adalah dapat melihat tampang Gilbert yang sangat aneh di hadapannya kali ini. Maksudku, dengan wajah sok tenang, padahal keringat dingin meluncur setetes demi setetes melalui pelipisnya.

Sebenarnya, Roderich tidak berminat menerima tantangan main catur dari Gilbert sekian menit tadi itu—tadinya, sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap Gilbert berkata, "_Ia yang kalah harus diberi hukuman dari yang menang—apapun itu—dan tidak boleh menolak._"

Roderich berpikir, akan sangat menarik kalau ia bisa menang. Ia mungkin bisa saja menyuruh Gilbert menari dengan seragam _maid_, apron berenda, dan kuping kucing di tengah meja rapat ketika konfrensi dunia berlangsung. Atau menyuruh Gilbert mencuri pakaian dalam Eliza, Natalya, dan Lily. Bukankan menarik menyaksikan aksi kekerasan seorang perempuan ganas dengan _frying pan_, seorang perempuan es dengan benda-benda tajamnya, dan seorang tentara Swiss dengan AK47-nya mengeroyoki Gilbert ramai-ramai? Roderich yakin, setelah itu bukan saja mata Gilbert yang berwarna merah menyala—melainkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sayangnya, mungkin semua itu tidak bermamfaat maupun menguntungkan bagi Roderich—hanya menyiksa berlebihan sebelah pihak. Ia jadi berpikir, sebenarnya banyak hal ganjal tentang Gilbert yang sangat ingin ia gali. Walaupun tak terlihat, Roderich selalu penasaran dengan manusia albino di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar tidak _awesome_. Kau sangat lama berpikir. Aku hampir mati membusuk karena menunggumu," gerutu Gilbert, membuyarkan lamunan Roderich.

"Ah," Roderich berdehem. "Maaf, jadi kau tidak sabar ingin mendengar hukumanmu?"

"_Yea_," gumamnya, sedikit tidak jelas. "Semakin cepat kau katakan, semakin cepat aku menjalani hukuman, semakin cepat aku terbebas dari hukuman."

Roderich tertawa kecil—sedikit dibumbui tawa melecehkan, "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," katanya. "Ini hari keberuntunganmu, Gilbert. Tapi jangan harap lain kali kita bertanding dan kau kalah, aku akan memberikan hukuman semacam ini."

"Cepat katakan saja, Aussie," ujar Gilbert, acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, begini ..." Roderich sedikit menggantung kata-katanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, aku ingin kau menjawab semuanya dengan jelas dan jujur."

Gilbert terbengong. Ia hampir saja tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa pagi ini Gilbird baru saja membantunya membersihkan telinga—jadi tidak mungkin pendengarannya salah. "Itu? Hukuman untukku? Kupikir kau akan memberiku hukuman yang jauh lebih _awesome_!" Ia meremehkan, dasar.

Roderich hanya mengangguk, "_Yeah_. Untuk kali ini saja. Ada beberapa pertanyaan, dan—kutekankan sekali lagi—kau harus menjawab dengan jelas dan jujur."

"Jujur itu _awesome_," gumam Gilbert, sembari melemaskan posisi duduknya.

"Hmm," Roderich berpikir. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya, ia sendiri bingung mau melontarkan yang mana terlebih dahulu. "Ah!" Sekian detik, dan ia sudah memutuskan. "Pertanyaan pertama: Kenapa kau selalu menyebut aku sebagai seorang _gay_, sementara aku sudah pernah menikah dan bersatu dengan Hungary?"

"Sungguh, pertanyaanmu itu tidak _awesome_ sekali. Kupikir kau akan menanyakan kebiasaan aneh Ludwig, misalnya—kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya," timpal Gilbert.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu," timpal Roderich, "Hei, kau hanya perlu menjawab! Apa itu sulit?"

"Oke, oke," gumam si albino. "Karena ... yah, karena wajahmu terlihat seperti itu."

Empat buah siku-siku tebal pun tampak di kepala Roderich. "Kau ini hanya membuat kesal saja," gumam Roderich, sembari berusaha menahan diri. Sementara Gilbert tertawa lepas kala itu.

Roderich terdiam sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku mau jawaban yang sebenarnya, Gilbert."

Gilbert berhenti tertawa, sebenarnya wajah Roderich yang sangat serius kala itulah yang menginterupsi dirinya. "Itu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan," katanya.

"Jujur?"

"Y-ya."

Kedua mata Roderich memincing, mencari setitik kebohongan dalam wajah Gilbert—dan ada satu hal yang ia temukan: Gilbert sangat payah dalam menyembunyikan kebohongan. Buktinya, ia sudah sepucat ini.

Roderich akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri tatapan memincingnya, "Gilbert—seperti katamu—orang yang berbohong itu tidak _awe_—"

"Oke, oke! Itu bukan alasan sesungguhnya," Gilbert menyerah, karena sebenarnya percuma saja membohongi si tukang marah nan pelit satu itu.

"Lalu?"

"_Ye-yeah_, karena aku ingin kamu menjadi seperti itu," jawab Gilbert, ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku menjadi seorang _gay_?" Roderich hampir saja meledak. Ada-ada saja makluk di hadapannya ini.

Gilbert mengangguk. Kali ini Roderich yakin, Gilbert tidak berbohong. Sayangnya ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si mantan personifikasi negara itu. Yang Roderich tahu, jawaban Gilbert merupakan pelecehan paling mendasar dalam hidupnya.

Roderich pun memulai untuk pertanyaan kedua yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi, "Ah, oke! Pertanyaan kedua: Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Eliza?" Pertanyaan yang cukup serius. Sebenarnya Roderich selalu membayangkan masa-masa pernikahannya dengan sang personifikasi Hongaria—tidak pernah lepas dari gangguan sang albino.

Gilbert tampak berdecak kesal. Baginya, ia lebih memilih disuruh menari dengan pakaian _maid_ di depan umum atau mencuri pakaian dalam wanita dari pada harus membongkar aib-aibnya di hadapan si kaca mata. Hari ini sungguh hari sialnya.

Gilbert tampak terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian menghela napas pasrah. "Kau tahu, aku punya dua buah alasan yang teramat _awesome_ untuk itu," katanya. "Pertama, aku tidak suka kalian bersama-sama."

Satu alasan yang memang selalu terpikir di benak Roderich. Tapi, alasan satunya lagi?

"Kedua, aku tidak suka kau tersenyum bahagia," lanjut Gilbert. "Aku yakin kau selalu tersenyum bahagia jika di dekat wanita itu."

Empat siku di kepala Roderich semakin tampak banyak. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak suka jika aku merasa senang?"

Gilbert tidak menjawab, tapi Roderich sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Apa Gilbert benar-benar sebenci itu padanya? Roderich bahkan tidak ingat pernah menjatuhkan negara Prussia ketika perang, jadi ia yakin si albino tidak mungkin punya dendam pribadi padanya. Atau mungkin karena pernikahannya dengan Eliza? Entahlah.

Roderich pun lanjut menyembuhkan kepenasaranannya, "Pertanyaan ketiga: kenapa kau selalu menyebut dirimu sendiri _awesome_?"

"Aku ingin dengan seringnya kau mendengar pengakuan _awesome_-ku, kau akan semakin berpikir bahwa aku ini _awesome_," jawab Gilbert, kali ini tidak ragu sama sekali.

Roderich mencibir. "Jangan bodoh," katanya. "Sebanyak apapun kau berkata di hadapanku '_I'm awesome!_' aku tidak akan berpikir demikian. Kau adalah pengganggu, dan tidak ada satupun pengganggu di dunia ini yang _awesome_," ucap Roderich, sakratis sekali. Gilbert hanya sedikit cemberut mendengarnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Roderich melanjutkan, "Pertanyaan keempat: kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Kalau kau mau jawaban sebenarnya, aku punya dua buah alasan," jawab Gilbert. "Alasan pertama—sudah jelas, karena aku membencimu."

Roderich mendengus, sedikit sebal.

"Alasan kedua—" Gilbert menggantung kata-katanya, ia sedikit ragu untuk berbicara.  
"Karena ... yah, karena aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku."

Tidak ada empat siku, tapi kali ini Roderich bingung berat. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Kau pikir aku ini—"

"Kau tahu 'kan, keterpurukanku setelah Kerajaan Prussia dihapus dari peta dunia?" Gilbert berucap, memotong perkataan Roderich. "Teman-temanku hanya para personifikasi yang lain, dan mereka kian hari semakin melupakanku setelah lenyap dan bersatunya wilayah Prussia menjadi kekuasaan Negara Jerman," Gilbert pun mencurahkan isi hatinya, Roderich merasa bukan melihat Gilbert—sama sekali tidak mirip, "Sekarang aku memang bukan lagi seorang personifikasi, aku hanya seorang warga Negara Jerman biasa, aku hanya seorang kakak dari Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tapi kebanyakan mereka semua hampir benar-benar melupakan aku, tidak pernah lagi berkunjung dan menemuiku. Prussia mungkin sudah mati dan tinggal sejarah, tapi Gilbert Beilschmidt masih hidup, dan membutuhkan mereka semua."

Roderich terpana sekian detik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka. Selama ini ia hanya memandang Gilbert sebagai si mantan personifikasi yang berisik dan pengganggu, ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa Gilbert sangat kesepian.

"Karena itu," Gilbert kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut melupakan aku. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha membuatmu marah, agar kau semakin kesal dan sulit melupakan keberadaanku. Aku memang _awesome_, tapi takdir yang menimpaku tidak _awesome_ sama sekali."

"Aku akui maksudmu sangat baik," gumam Roderich. "Tapi caramu itu kotor, Beilschmidt."

"Aku tahu," balas Gilbert. "Tapi itu memang sifatku."

Roderich terdiam beberapa saat, untuk kemudian kembali teringat pertanyaan berikutnya yang ingin ia ajukan, "Oh oke," gumamnya. "Pertanyaan kelima, sekaligus terakhir: kau bilang tadi, kau membenciku. Jadi, kenapa kau membenciku?"

Gilbert terdiam, agak ragu menjawab. Kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya wajahnya yang putih itu memerah—kenapa itu, Roderich tidak tahu. "Banyak," katanya. "Ada banyak alasan yang bisa kuberikan untuk pertanyaan itu."

"Aku mau alasan paling jelas dan bisa menyembuhkan kepenasarananku. Pilih saja yang menurutmu paling _awesome_—atau apalah—sampai aku puas dengan jawabanmu," timpal Roderich, sembari menyeringai kecil. Entah kenapa wajah Gilbert yang sangat langka—memerah dan tampak malu-malu—itu begitu lucu di pengheliatannya.

"Aku membencimu ..." wajah Gilbert semakin memerah, bukan Gilbert sekali. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya—terutama Ludwig—dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Karena kau itu pelit," jawabnya.

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasan sebenarnya," ujar Roderich, sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Oke, karena kau itu selalu marah-marah," jawab Gilbert lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya Roderich tidak puas atas jawaban Gilbert. "Ka-kau tidak puas juga? Akan aku beri seratus alasan, sampai kau puas!" tekan Gilbert.

"Karena kau keturunan Germania!"

Konyol. Bukankah kau sendiri juga begitu, Gilbert?

"Karena rumahmu sangat megah dan besar."

Hei ayolah, apa salahnya dengan itu?

"Karena kau bukan anggota Uni Soviet!"

Roderich mentautkan alisnya, bingung. Gilbert tampak kacau, dan alasan yang ia berikan semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Karena kau dulu kau sekutunya Swiss!"

Apa ini?

"Karena kau berkaca mata!"

Gilbert, kau makin kacau.

"Karena _ahoge_-mu tidak se-_awesome_ milik Italy!"

Oke, Roderich makin bingung.

"Karena kau punya tahi lalat—yang tidak _awesome_—di bawah bibir!"

Kali ini Roderich jadi tidak tahan.

"Karena kau—mph!"

Rentetan alasan—yang Roderich tahu—pasti depenuhi kebohongan dan asal-asalan besar itupun berakhir, tepat ketika Roderich membungkam mulut si albino dengan tangannya yang berhias jari-jari lentik khas pianis miliknya. Merah di wajah Gilbert semakin menjadi-jadi pada saat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak kau memberiku alasan," katanya. "Aku tekankan kembali, Gilbert. Aku mau alasan yang jelas dan jujur, paham?" Roderich berkata, seperti menasehati anak-anak.

Gilbert mengangguk.

"Baiklah, begitu aku melepaskan tanganku ... aku mau kau mengungkapkan alasan sesungguhnya," tekan Roderich.

Gilbert kembali mengangguk. Kali ini anggukannya tampak sedikit ragu.

Roderich pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Gilbert. Si pria Jerman itupun memulai kalimatnya, "Aku membencimu ... ka-karena kau selalu marah-marah jika aku mengganggumu."

Begitu? Kalau begitu sama, Roderich juga membencimu Gilbert.

"Aku membencimu karena kau menikah dengan Eliza dan membentuk Uni Austria-Hongaria," lanjut Gilbert.

Alasan yang tertebak Roderich sebelumnya.

"Aku membencimu ... karena kau hidup bahagia saat bersama dengan Eliza."

Oh, ya.

"Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersama Eliza."

Berkaitan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ak-aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku, saat aku mengganggumu."

Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang—

"Aku benci karena kau hanya bisa marah-marah padaku saja. Se-sejujurnya aku iri pada Eliza."

Gilbert, kau—

"Tapi aku bukan wanita yang bisa bersikap manis di hadapanmu seperti Eliza. Aku benci karena kau adalah laki-laki, dan aku juga laki-laki."

Roderich terpaku.

"Aku benci semua talenta musikmu! Mendengar musikmu membuatku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu, berharap suatu saat kau akan mau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

Roderich, sadarkah bahwa wajahmu ikut memerah seperti Gilbert?

"Aku benci karena aku harus mengalah saat main catur tadi, hanya demi melihat senyumanmu ketika menang."

Tidak hanya pipi memerah, Roderich sangat kaget.

"Aku benci, aku benci karena kau terlalu serius! Aku benci karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang pengganggu, padahal aku—"

Tunggu! Gilbert, Roderich belum siap!

"A-aku ... aku sendiri ... menyukaimu, _not awesome one_!"

Roderich hampir pingsan. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat di perkebunan milik Antonio.

"Yang terakhir," Gilbert ternyata masih belum selesai. "Aku—sangat—membencimu karena kau tidak juga sadar, kau tidak peka, bahwa sebenarnya aku menaruh perhatian khusus untukmu! Harus aku sendiri yang menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata—seperti saat ini. Dasar tidak _awesome_ ..." gerutu Gilbert, dengan wajah masih belum pulih.

Roderich masih teramat kaget. Ia lekas menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan teratur—menenangkan diri—sampai keadaannya sepenuhnya pulih. Ia lekas memandangi Gibert, entah kenapa ia merasa benar sudah memberi Gilbert hukuman semacam ini. Ia tidak penasaran lagi—bahkan semuanya sudah teramat jelas.

Gilbert masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—enggan menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan—Roderich baru menyadari kalau pemandangan di hadapannya ini sangat ... err .. manis?

"Gilbert," gumam Roderich, entah dengan kesadaran, entah tidak.

"Apa?" timpal Gilbert, dengan sedikit ketus.

"Aku punya pertanyaan tambahan," gumam Roderich.

Gilbert terpekik, "Hee?! Benar-benar tidak _awesome_! Kau bilang tadi itu pertanyaan terakhir? Kau belum puas membuatku hampir mati kemaluan?" Apaan tuh.

"Sungguh, kali ini bukan pertanyaan yang sulit," katanya.

Gilbert menyerah, "Baik, baik! Pertandingan catur kita berikutnya, aku harap aku bisa menang dan memberimu hukuman pantas atas ini semua, Roddy!" ancamnya.

Roderich tersenyum puas, ia memajukan posisi duduknya sehingga sedikit mendekati Gilbert. "Pertanyaan tambahan, Beilschmidt," katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar ... err ... sensual? Bagi Gilbert.

"_Would you like to ... try an awesome kiss?_" Roderich sepertinya tengah kerasukan setan—entah apa itu.

Gilbert, kusarankan jangan menolak sesuatu apapun yang 'awesome' terutama kecupan _awesome_ dari seorang pria Austria.

_Again_. Lagi-lagi si albino—yang seharusnya putih—ini berubah memerah. Oh Gilbert, berdo'alah Ludwig atau—siapapun itu—tidak kebetulan melihatmu saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Erry : Apaan nih? #jedukin kepala ke tembok# Gilbert, dirimu sangat OOC!**

**Gilbert : Lu yang bikin gue kayak gitu! Emang **_**author**_** nggak **_**awesome**_** dikau!**

**Roderich : #**_**Keep Calm**_** dengan urat hampir putus#**

**Gilbert : Oh ya, ngapain juga lu masang-masangin gue sama ntu kaca mata?!**

**Erry : Protes mulu lu! Yang penting lu eksis di cerita 'kan? **_**Author**_**-nya aja nggak bisa eksis di cerita nih #cemberut# Lagian ini ide melintas dengan seenaknya di kepala saat sedang melaksanakan UAS yang mencekam!**

**Roderich : Ide nggak banget, dikembangin ...**

**Erry : Sakratis! #mewek#**

**Gilbert : Ehhh... cup! Cup! Jangan nangsi lu, entar yang repot orang lain! Yah, terserah deh! Pokoknya buat Reader yang merasa **_**awesome**_** seperti saya, **_**review**_** yah!**

**Roderich : Mewakili **_**Author**_** yang pundung di pojokan, kritik dan sarannya dimohon juga ya.**

**Erry : Hiksu.. Domo **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna**_**~~! #lambai-lambai pake sapu tangan#**


End file.
